gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Parallels
Pilot - Audition *Someone sings in the shower – Finn/Sam *Opening montage that ends with a red slushy to the face – Rachel/Kurt *Football coach is introduced - Ken/Beiste *A teacher gets in trouble for supposedly touching a student inappropriately - Sandy/Hank and Beiste/Brittany *Auditions to get into Glee Club take place (Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina/Sunshine and Sam Showmance - Britney/Brittany *The plot revolves around the Glee club members being unhappy with Will's choice of music. *Sexual performance at pep rally – Push It/Toxic *Brittany's first appearance/Brittany's first solo *Rachel performs the last song of the episode (Take a Bow/The Only Exception) both of which are directed towards Finn. *Emma's boyfriend is introduced—Admits shes dating Ken in Showmance, introduces Carl in Britney/Brittany *Jacob Ben Isreal gets over-excited about the New Directions performance at the pep rally--First one to cheer at the end of 'Push It'/Makes repeated remarks about how hot the performance is and pinches a dude's butt (starts 'Sex Riot') during 'Toxic.' Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus *Mention of the annual Sing-a-long Sound of Music *Kurt and Mercedes have a bump in their friendship – Mercedes' crush/ religious differences *Mercedes' first solo of the season. *In Acafellas Rachel mentions Barbra Streisand and later Stanley mentions "Yentl". In Grilled Cheesus Rachel sings "Papa Can You Hear Me" from the movie "Yentl" *We discover something about Kurt: he's gay/he's an atheist. Preggers - Duets *Pregnancy talks in the hallway – Finn approaches Quinn in the hallway. She tells him she’s pregnant/Rachel approaches Kurt in the hallway. He says “Not another pregnancy”. *Quinn reveals her pregnancy but lies about it. She said to Finn it's his baby./Sam reveals to Quinn that he's got a secret he's ashamed of. He said he dyed his hair to look popular as the new transfer student. *Mr. Shue introduces new glee club member(s)/Sam joins. They all turn out to be part of the football team. *Tina gets to sing. *Kurt interacts with members of the football team./He interacts with Sam who's on the football team. *Kurt discuss' his sexuality with his dad. *Rachel is angry about losing the solo, but is now purposely losing one. *Mike's first appearance/Mike's first solo. The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show *The students do a performance with an adult – April/Carl *The school musical is put on – Cabaret/Rocky Horror *Jealousy between Will and Emma – Emma says to Will "So you have ''had feelings for someone other than your wife," implying that she's jealous of April/Will is jealous of Carl Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed *Glee club has a weird fad – using anti-drowsy drugs/imagining Beiste to cool down *Boys vs Girls Mash-Up *Of the two mash-ups, one of these uses a Bon Jovi song while wearing leather jackets. *The Bon Jovi mash-up goes first in the contest. *The Glee kids get drugs from Terri, which leads to her being fired/The Glee kids imagine Beiste, which almost leads to her resigning *Puck mentions having not attended a math class the past two years/ Puck and Artie discuss tutoring for Geometry because Puck is failing *Scene done in the football locker room between teachers: Ken & Emma/ Beiste & Will *Another teacher is present for the boy's mashup: Emma/ Beiste Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue tries to turn the Glee club against Will – dividing the kids by minority/ giving Holly Will’s job *Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow/Finn dances with Holly Holiday (Gwyneth Paltrow) *Glee club has a co-director – Sue/Holly *Mr. Shue starts the episode feeling crazy *The glee club performs a fun top-40s number *The glee club performs a big number in the auditorium Mash-Up - Furt *Plot involves a wedding – Emma & Ken/Burt & Carole *Plans for Hawaii that never happened – Emma and Ken's wedding/Burt and Carole's honeymoon *Dance tutorials – Will teaches Emma/Kurt teaches Finn and Burt *"Puckleberry" (Puck/Rachel) happens/Finn mentions "Puckleberry" *Karofsky's first – his appearance/his dad's appearance *The Glee kids are slushied by bullies/Tina mentions that everyone on Glee has been bullied, but what Karosky is doing to Kurt is much, much more severe Wheels - Special Education *Kurt and Rachel both sing Defying Gravity/ Kurt and Rachel both sing Don’t Cry for Me Argentina; Kurt and Rachel sang each song seperately, but the performances were mashed-up *"Wheels" focuses on Artie's physical disability and introduces two characters with mental disabilities (Becky and Jean)/the term "special education" refers to students with disabilities *Tina and Artie begin dating/Tina tells Artie that she thinks Mike and Brittany are cheating on them with each other *Finn fights with his girlfriend – Quinn/Rachel *Puck gets involved with Finn's problems – Quinn/Rachel *Rachel fights Mr. Schue for a solo *Artie gets angry at his girlfriend at one point – Tina (for faking the stutter) / Brittany (for cheating on him) *Lauren's first appearance/Lauren's first dance performance *Kurt auditions for a solo but doesn't suceed. Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admits he’s in love with Finn/ Kurt admits he’s in love with Blaine *Kurt helps Finn practice/Kurt helps Blaine practice *Rachel cleans Mr. Schuester's house and he drives her home/Rachel invites Mr. Schuester to her house for Christmas Eve, and he declines *Mr. Schue is surprised to see Rachel at his house/Mr. Schue is surprised to see Sue and the Glee Club (including Rachel) at his house *Both episodes include one scene at Mr. Schue's house Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *New Directions performs with another group – Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir/WMHS Football Team *Sue tries to destroy Glee Club by demanding that Will give her the setlist/Sue makes Santana, Brittany, and Quinn choose between Cheerios and Glee Club *A rival glee club of one gender does a Destiny's Child number – Jane Addams Girls Choir' "Bootylicious"/ Dalton Academy Warblers' "Bills, Bills, Bills" *Wigs are involved - for Hair/Crazy in Love / California Gurls *Quinn and Puck both play more important roles - Quinn takes Puck babysitting to see if he would make a good father/Quinn is in conflict with whether she should choose the Cheerios or Glee club; Puck goes babysitting with Quinn/Puck attempts to revive his friendship with Finn. *Finn and Quinn share a loving scene in the hallway - "Can we be in love again?"/"Reminded me of why I loved you." *Mash-ups are performed (outside of a boys vs. girls Glee competition) - Hair/Crazy in Love / Thriller/Heads Will Roll *TV Ratings for entire Series at all-time high or low: According to Neilson ratings, Hairography is the least-watched episode in Glee history at 6.10 million viewers, and The Sue Sylvester Shuffle is the most-watched episode in Glee history with 26.80 million viewers. Mattress - Silly Love Songs *Public Performance(s) – Jump/When I Get You Alone; Silly Love Songs *Mention of possible disqualification – New Directions/Warblers *Quinn tries to reclaim her past *Pajamas – Jump performance/Sleepover *Finn leaves Rachel hanging *Rachel confronts Finn *Rachel realizes her self-worth Sectionals - Comeback *Someone breaks up with Quinn – Finn/Sam *Sue tries to destroy Glee but is unsuccessful/Sue tries to destroy Mercedes and Rachel's friendship but is unsuccessful *Rachel and Mercedes diva-off *Cheaters never win – Puck & Quinn/Finn & Quinn *Finn and Rachel talk by their lockers *Finn believes in Rachel and leaves it all up to her *An epic New Directions number led by Finn and Rachel is performed —You Can't Always Get What You Want/ SING Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel kisses and goes after a boy from another school's show choir – Jesse/Blaine *A kiss with Will occurs at his home – Shelby/Beiste *Will does something he regrets – making out with Shelby/drunk dialing Sue *We see Rachel's mom for the first time/We see Rachel's basement for the first time. *Rachel has a conversation with a guy sitting at a piano – Jesse/Puck *Rachel gives Finn hell *Quinn and Puck discuss her body (Puck calls her fat/Quinn misses her abs) *Rachel duet – Jesse/Blaine The Power of Madonna - Sexy﻿ *Emma reconsiders having sex positively/negatively *Rachel decides she's not ready to lose her virginity/Rachel reaffirms her choice to stay a virgin *Will makes out with Emma/Will makes out with Holly﻿ *Both episodes feature the topic of sex/virginity *Rachel has questions, she asks about sex *A provocative dance number is performed *Artie gets the girl – Tina/Brittany *Emma discuss' her inability to have sex Home - Original Song *Kurt sings a song that impacts the boy he likes – Finn/Blaine. *While once rejected, Kurt's feelings are finally reciprocated – Finn/Blaine. *Mercedes sings a solo about self confidence – Beautiful/Hell To The No *Quinn starts a storyline with an unlikely person – Mercedes/Rachel. *A song is sung about a second chance to make things right – Home/Get It Right *April's wealthy boyfriend dies, which leads to her going sober/Pavarotti dies, which leads to Blaine and Kurt getting together *Kurt cries while performing a number - A House is Not a Home/Blackbird Bad Reputation - A Night Of Neglect *New Directions sings songs that have a bad reputation/New Directions sings songs that are underappreciated. *Will teaches the kids about unpopular, forgotten songs *Someone gets heckled *Sue conspires with someone to take down Mr. Schue – Emma/League of Doom *Members of the glee club feel less important then the rest of the team *Rachel is left alone and apart from the glee club *Sandy appears as – Julie's dad in Run Joey Run/a heckler for the benefit concert *Emma's relationship with Will is officially ended/Emma's relationship with Carl is officially ended *The Glee club tries to embarass Sue by posting a video on youtube/Sue tries to embarass the Glee club by having people heckle them at the concert Laryngitis - Born This Way *A Sammy Davis, Jr. song is performed – The Lady Is a Tramp/I've Gotta Be Me *Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her sore throat, unable to sing./Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her deviated septum, considers to get a nose job to improve her look and possibly her voice. And in both the cases Finn stays with Rachel *A couple is formed to help one or both members pretend to be heterosexual – Kurt and Brittany/Santana and Dave *Kurt sings a solo (from a musical) about coming back – "Rose's Turn" for coming back to his true self/"As If We Never Said Goodbye" for coming back to McKinley *The glee club sing songs about how they feel with themselves and their lifes. *The glee club reunites as one on stage- One/Born this way Dream On - Rumours *A former member of the glee club returns – Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Sue conspires with someone to take down Will – Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Will sings two duets with a guest star – Bryan Ryan/April Rhodes *Artie is afraid of what someone else can give his girlfriend – Mike for Tina/Santana for Brittany *Will gives up his dreams for the glee club *A secret is found out about someone – Artie/Sam *Will is accused for being a pedophile – Bryan Ryan/Brittany *A car is used for a secret meeting – Jesse & Shelby/Rachel & Finn *Rachel and a conspirator want to find the truth – Jesse/Finn *A relationship begins to unravel – Jesse & Rachel/Finn & Quinn Theatricality - Prom Queen *A Burt-Kurt-Finn scene *Someone sneaks up on an auditorium during a performance – Rachel during Shelby's "Funny Girl"/Jesse during Rachel's "Rolling in the Deep" (where Jesse joins in) *Karofsky starts bullying Kurt/Karofsky tearfully apologizes to Kurt *The guys (excluding Kurt) serenade a New Directions girl (Quinn with "Beth"/ Brittany with "Isn't She Lovely") *Rachel sings a duet around a piano in the auditorium (Poker Face/Rolling in the Deep). *Rachel talks to someone from her past in the auditorium (Shelby/Jesse). *Someone makes their outfit (New Directions members/Kurt) *Kurt and Karofsky have a scene in the hallway. *Finn gets in a fight. *Finn gets kicked out of something. (Hummel's house/Prom Venue) *New Directions dresses up. *Kurt cries in front of a guy he likes: Finn & Blaine *Kurt is bullied. *Karofsky's last apperance for the season. Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo returns. *The episodes names both start with "Fun" at the begining of the word, which is ironic, considering the theme for both episodes. *Has a depressing theme that has something to do with sadness *Something that definitely ends a relationship happens in a parking lot - Jesse eggs Rachel/Finn breaks up with Quinn *Quinn tries to prove she feels something *Finn feels like a loser *New Directions is against Jesse St. James - for him & Vocal Adrenaline TPing their choir room & putting them in a funk; leading in egging Rachel/rigging the auditions for Nationals soloist and giving hurtful critique *Terri talks about being a manager *Jesse messages Rachel to meet him for something important - egging her/winning the auditions *Will and Sue "grow closer" in a way - Will seduces Sue/Will comforts Sue *Will and Terri say goodbye: Their divorce is finalized/Terri announces she's moving to Miami. *New Directions perform a group number to a group of people: Give Up the Funk/Pure Imagination *Jesse, Terri & Howard are in both episodes *The relationship status between Rachel and Jesse changes - they break up/they sort of get together Journey to Regionals - New York *Both are competition episodes between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. *A Finchel duet: Faithfully/Pretending. *Finchel moment of affection after duet: Holding hands/Kiss *A mash-up is sung by New Directions: Any Way You Want It & Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'/New York, New York & I Love New York. *Mr. Schuester buys the group pizza- At his apartment for the set list nomination party/ In NY while working on the songs. *The New Directions "Don't even place" - Finish 3rd of 3 at regionals/ Miss top 10 at Nationals. *Finn and Rachel appear to be dating at the end/Finn and Rachel get back together at the end. *Finn tells Rachel he loves her. *Mr. Schuester performs a number- Somewhere Over the Rainbow/ Still Got Tonight. *An "I Love You" is said: Finn to Rachel/Blaine to Kurt. *New Directions loses the competition: Regionals/Nationals. *Finchel confrontation before their duets: before Faithfully/Pretending. *Quinn has a scene about love: "Did you love me?/"I just want to be loved." *Quinn/Puck and Finn/Rachel are sitting together at the last Glee Club meeting of the year. *The New Direction Girls costumes have headbands. *Finn and Rachel kiss.- Rachel kisses Finn on the stairwell/ Finchel kiss at the end of "Pretending" *New Directions face and overcome tough news right before the competition--Sue being a judge/Will going to Broadway. *The tittle implies a travel: "Journey/New York (They live in Ohio, so, they make a travel)" Competition Episodes Sectionals: 2009 & 2010 *New Directions advances to Regionals *New Directions use a substitute for a 12th member – Jacob for Finn (but Finn returns just in time, and replaces Jacob)/Lauren for Kurt (but Lauren becomes a regular member). *Finn breaks up with his current girlfriend – Quinn/Rachel *Before New Directions leave for Sectionals in Season 1, Emma and Will are standing outside the bus; where Will is disappointed because he can't go with the kids, and Rachel sticks her head out the window and sadly watches him as he walks away. This scene is paralleled in Season 2, when Emma approaches Will outside the bus before they leave for Sectionals, and she tells him that she won't be able to go with them. This makes Will sad, and Rachel sticks her head out the door and tells him to come on the bus. *There is a major problem and nobody expects to win, yet they do - their set list is stolen/everybody hates each other and do not want to perform with a specific person *The episode ends with a non-competition number performed by New Directions – My Life Would Suck Without You/Dog Days Are Over *A ND girl sings a full solo in the competition – Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade/Santana sings Valerie Regionals: 2010 & 2011 *The phrase "break a leg" – Rachel told it to Finn/Finn told it to Rachel *Kurt is on the losing team – New Directions/Warblers *Sue is present at regionals –as a judge/as a coach *Rod Remington is a judge. *Arguments between judges is shown *New Directions competes with Aural Intensity and another team *A couple forms and sings a duet - Rachel and Finn / Kurt and Blaine *Rachel and Finn hug after the performances on stage *Will watches ND perform from the side of the stage where the audience can't see him. He is very into it. *During the group number Rachel and Artie sing a line together in the middle-front-ish of the stage. *Everyone is standing and cheering for ND during their group number while Sue sits looking pissed off. Non-Episode Specific *Rachel puts a picture of Jesse in her locker after their first meeting/Kurt puts a picture of Blaine in his locker after their first meeting. *Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between football and Glee/Sue makes the Cheerios choose between cheering and Glee. *Quinn wipes a slushie off Finn/Quinn wipes a slushie off Sam. *Quinn tells an implausible lie to Finn to cover up how she got pregnant/ Quinn tells an implausible lie to Sam to cover up how she got Mono. *Hell-O: Rachel gets a solo declaring her independence from Finn, as well as a shot of her walking away from him and crying. In the same episode, Finn gets jealous of her and Jesse/The same things also happened in Prom Queen. *Flash mob scene –''Safety Dance ''in Dream On/''Barbra Streisand in Born This Way. *The Power of Madonna: Will introduces Jesse to the club, Rachel is the happiest and Finn is the least pleased about it/ The same things also happened in Funeral. *Kurt/Rachel duet on Glinda/Elphaba songs from the musical Wicked - Defying Gravity/''For Good'' *Kurt tells Mercedes he can't come out./Dave tells Kurt he can't come out. *A song from a musical is performed in a dream sequence between a student and a Glee Club Director (rival or not) - I Dreamed a Dream (Dream On - Shelby/Rachel)/''Make Em Laugh'' (The Subsitute - Will/Mike).